The demon and death in person
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Hoy es un día como cualquier otro; una taza de café y tostadas como en todas las mañanas, con cadáveres en mi habitación y una penetrante mirada en mi cuello. / ¿SucrettexCastiel? /


**S**egundo **F**ic que escribo de **A**mour **S**ucré.  
><strong><br>E**spero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Amour Sucré no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNomiko.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>**»H**oy es un día como cualquier otro. **U**na taza de café y tostadas como en todas las mañanas, con cadáveres en mi habitación y una penetrante mirada en mi cuello**.****«**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Demon and Death in Person<strong>

**Chapter I: Broken Mirror**

_..._

_Humans get much more disgusting than the dead._

_..._

* * *

><p>Me encamino cautelosamente hacía la cocina, estudiando con la mirada todo el lugar, para ver si seguía estando el <em>observador.<em>

Al confirmar que todavía estaba en su casa, en medio de la nada, suspiró cansada y se fue a la cocina para preparar su desayuno.

Buscó el café y no lo encontró, hasta que escucho un golpe cerca de la lacena. Era como una alerta para avisar que ahí estaba el objeto que buscaba, realmente era una gran ayuda. Abrió el cajón y sacó una cuchara, consiguiente agarró una taza y comenzó a tirarle tres cucharadas de café. Le agregó agua caliente, que había calentado un poco antes. Revolvió e hizo tostadas. Sacó la miel, mermelada, manteca y todo lo demás.

Se sentó en su mesa para comenzar a comer su desayuno. Porque; Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Tomar una taza de café y comer tostadas en todas las mañanas, como ahora, con cadáveres en mi habitación y una penetrante mirada clavada en mi cuello, como dagas.

Con mi propia existencia podría confirmar qué:

_»Los humanos dan mucho más asco que los muertos. Mucho más. «_

Recordó las palabras de su madre y arrugó su nariz, en señal de repugnancia, como si recién se dará cuenta del putrefacto olor que desprendía los cadáveres.

Por ello, no debía de tener miedo de cosas como los fantasmas, demonios y demás. Ya que no hay nada más terrorífico, que la propia existencia de los humanos.

Dio una última mordida a su tostada con un sorbo de lo último que quedaba de su café. Se levantó de la mesa, llevando la tasa al lavatorio de la cocina y lo lavó.

Fue al baño y se cepillo los dientes, también peinando su pelo albino y ojos carmesí.

Tenía esa enfermedad; y lo odiaba profundamente. Aunque con todas las personas que se había encontrado – matado o no –, siempre le halagaban por su ojos y pelo, aunque no es como si fuera que eso la alegraba… Excepto cuando provenía de él. Él era el único humano que no me había dado repugnancia… Y…

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente, y continuó lavándose la cara. Agarro la toalla y se secó.

De nuevo, volvió a su habitación agarrando una muda de ropa.

–Bien, es hora de que te vayas, idiota. –le habló a la nada, según otras personas, pero para mí solo le hablaba a mi única compañía, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Escuché una grave risa oírse por toda la habitación, escuchando un susurro en mi oído.

_–Tampoco es como si quisiera ver tu cuerpo desnudo, tabla. _–frunció su ceño, haciendo un mohín y esperando a que escuchará el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Cuando la escuchó, prosiguió para cambiarse y prepararse para llevar los cadáveres de allí, ya que cada tanto los tiraba y todo eso.

Finalmente se puso su campera negra y sombrero negro, para taparse del sol y su identidad.

Abrió su ropero, encontrándose allí con un tipo de cueva, bajo de las escaleras escuchando el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose y nuevamente sintiendo esos ojos carmesí observándola. Miró para atrás suyo, esperando _eso _algo que no podía ver, pero si sentir. Al poder escuchar esa presencia ya a lado, siguió bajando de las escaleras, viendo todo los cuerpos atados y amarrados, en forma de cruz, con los ojos vendados y toda la sangre transcurriendo en el piso. Hombres y mujeres, gran variedad. Todos esos repugnantes humanos, también _esos _que eran peor que los demás, aquellos _tres_ cuerpos que eran lo peor de su mundo, los que nuevamente arruinaron su vida, en ese instituto, o mejor dicho, internado. _"Sweet Amoris". _En su mente dijo ese nombre, chasqueando la lengua. _Esas _personas las cuales nunca dejarán el sótano, le cueste su corta vida o no. Esos humanos los cuáles consideraba que eran más repugnantes y terroríficos. Aquellos que le sacaron las dos personas que apreciaba, destruyéndolas y torturándolas, aunque no les había hecho nada. Mordí fuertemente mi labio, haciéndolo sangrar. Sentí un peso en mi hombro.

_–No te preocupes, Miken. Ellos no revivirán, ya los has matado y rematado millones de veces, con tus propias manos y herramientas. _–con su susurro, me tranquilizo por completo y desenvolví las bolsas, seleccionando aleatoriamente algunos cuerpos y poniéndolos allí.

Por las dudas, agarré una de mis espadas y una pistola, nunca se sabe cuándo los necesitarás, sobre todo en este mundo y cuando algunas personas sabían de mi identidad, aunque no lo decían por pura inercia y miedo. Reí sarcástica y cargué las bolsas en mi hombro, sin prestarle el olor repugnante que desprendían los cadáveres.

_" –La luna es como yo. Es mitad blanco y carmesí, ¿no?_

_–Eso no me importa, ya lo sabes, Heshi. –un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al escuchar su verdadero nombre salir de su boca."_

Seguí subiendo las escaleras, tratando de no prestarle atención a esos recuerdos. No debía de prestarle atención, es del pasado… Y el pasado traía repugnancia, como los humanos que destruyeron 3 veces su vida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había salido de su casa. Sintió la brisa recorrerle todo el cuerpo, con un escalofrío. No le importaba.

Después de mucho tiempo, llego a un lugar privadamente mío, que era como una especie de cementerio, con la diferencia de que rezaba a los muertos, no como los _olvidados _de allí.

Tiro la bolsa en un hueco y comenzó a rezar por su muerte. Porque; los muertos no tenían nada que ver conmigo y no le habían hecho nada. Dejo una rosa roja frente el hueco y observo por el rabillo de su ojo una verdadera tumba, que era realmente grande.

Recordó cuando la mando a hacer, cuando esto todavía no estaban llenos de cuerpos, porque _él _le acompaño y le hizo deshacer todo eso. Pero, si no está, ¿Qué caso tiene? Sacó de una bolsa blanca un ramo de flores blancas, amarillas y negras. Las recostó en la tumba, arrodillándose ante ella y rezando verdaderamente.

Un pequeño líquido deslizo en sus mejillas, con la diferencia de siempre. No eran lágrimas cristalinas como las del pasado. Solamente era su lamento, por ello, eran carmesís, como sus ojos lamentables y repugnantes como los de todos. Repentinamente, sintió unos brazos rodeándole, sorprendiéndola más de la cuenta. Eso, lo que sea que realmente era, nunca se había comportado así. Cerró sus ojos, dejando camino abierto para que la sangre siguiera deslizándose de sus ojos, dejando todo rojo, como el pelo de aquello.

_" –Castiel._

_– ¿Eh? –pregunto con esa pequeña palabra, no entendió lo que quiso decir._

_–Que ese es mi nombre, Miken. –se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero le sonrió como lo había hecho en el pasado, sintiendo el respingo de aquel demonio._

_–En ese caso, mi nombre es Heshi."_

Esa compañía siempre la valoraría, aunque no sabía cómo y exactamente fue que se conocieron. Aquella sombra simplemente apareció de la nada.

Apoyándola, a su manera, y haciéndola reír de vez en cuando. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sería como una especia de _amigo._

_" – ¡Heshi! –escucho el llamado de su nombre y paro de caminar, para ver a otros ojos diferentes, no los de él, era otro._

_– ¿Qué? –respondió indiferente. Aunque él le parecía conocido, no le abriría paso a su corazón, por el momento pensaba así._

_– ¿Ah? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy ...! –al escuchar su nombre, no pudo más que taparse la boca y dejar que lágrimas rojas –, que solamente aparecían de vez en cuando –, bajarán de sus ojos. Me abalancé hacía él, tirándolo al piso."_

Más lágrimas carmesí bajaron sin parar, al ver las dos grandes tumbas. No una, dos.

–Uwa… Castiel… –lo llamé gimiendo dolorosamente en mi llanto, abrazando a su cuerpo, que parecía el de un humano, con la diferencia que no se veía y no era una de ellos.

Seguí llorando por ¿una hora? No lo sabía con exactitud. Solamente que sus ojos eran más rojos que de costumbre, que su voz era rasposa y el sol se estaba escondiendo.

Arrugo toda su cara, enarcando varías cejas enojada, haciendo una sonrisa cínica al mismo tiempo. –Juró por ellos, que encontraré a las personas que faltan. Los mataré a su nombre, chicos. Los mataré, los mataré. -dijo la última oración con su voz rasposa y más grave.

**Los mataré.**

Los destriparé. Aún sí me cuesta la vida.

Con esos pensamientos, seguí con mi sonrisa en mi cara, siguiendo el camino, arrastrando mi espada por el piso.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>spero que lo hayan disfrutado 7u7

**E**staba escuchando **T**suki no **C**urse, de **O**kina **R**eika, cosa que ayudaba mucho por el ritmo y la letra xD

**C**assy es un demonio y **S**ucrette; en este caso **H**eshi es una asesina serial. c:

**S**u apodo es **"M**_iken_**". T**al vez piensen que se lo puse por poner, pero es por: **Broken Mirror (E**spejo **R**oto). **Y H**eshi es por: **H**eart y **S**hi. **(H**eart en inglés es **corazón **y **S**hi en japonés es **C**orazón. **A**sí que los dos son una combinación de corazón.

**B**ueno, yo no sé hacer misterio, pero lo intentaré uvu. **S**iempre quise hacer un **F**ic así v:

**B**uazaanoo~, **¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
